1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headliner assembly for facilitating deployment of an air bag system.
2. Background Art
A vehicle may be provided with an overhead air bag system and a headliner assembly that covers the air bag system. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0090050 A1, for example, discloses such an arrangement.